Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a wearable device and an ESD protection circuit of the same.
Description of Related Art
A wearable device can be any electronic device that can be put on the user, such as but not limited to an electronic watch, electronic bracelet, an electronic necklace, a head mounted display device or a smart glass. The wearable device can be either be an independent electronic device or can be cooperative with a handheld electronic device such as a smartphone to accomplish extended applications and provide the use convenient functions.
However, in order to keep the electricity or to exchange information, exposed contacts are disposed on the wearable device such that the wearable device can be charged or can perform transmission of the data. The electrical charges generated by the ESD are likely to be transmitted to inner components of the wearable device through the exposed contacts. As compared to components in the handheld electronic device, the size of the inner components of the wearable device is too small to bear the ESD. False action of the inner components may occur due to the influence of the ESD.
Accordingly, what is needed is a wearable device and an ESD protection circuit to address the above issues.